History of the Dragandr
The history of the Dragandr is an extensive history over the past 10,000 or so years. Legends and myths abound, as well as amazing discoveries made by the Dragandr. Most of it used to be either told by oral tradition or read of by rare first sources of major Dragandr recordings. Now, thanks to the large development of books and the ability to search the planet for any information they might've lost, the whole of Dragandr history is written in large volumes called the Annuals of Ainulin. Each Annual is seperated by key events in Dragandr history, from the beginning of their civilization to the recent forced migration to Taerrus. First Annual: Beginning of Civilization and the Coming of Drahgandos'Rah Long ago, during the ancient beginnings of Dragandr time, a great eclipse occured, and during it's long duration, darkness and death ruled. Beasts and Dragandr alike died, plants withered, seas grew tainted, and the very land under our feet started to crumble and have it's life pass away. It was then that a strong Dragandr, Apathos'Mador, decided to take action. Convincing the others to follow his lead, he began the Ignorant Conquest, in which he conquered the land from beasts, fell or not, that had occupied it for their entire lives. Though it lead to the start of Dragandr life as we know it, other creatures died for no reason then for just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was soon after the establishment of the first permanent Dragandr settlement, Avilos, that a yound Dragandr warrior, named Drahgandos'Rah, questioned why so much life has to die in order for the Dragandr to live. Infuriated that he was questioned, Apathos banished the warrior from their home. Aghast at how he had been treated, Dragandr began to revolt, and soon Drahgandos himself lead the rebellion. Soon, Apathos was over-thrown. Though the populace cried for his blood, Drahgandos simply banished him. Apathos had saved the Dragandr from certain extinction, and for that at least he should keep his right to live. A few days later, the horrible eclipse ended, and life began to return to the world. Convinced Drahgandos had been sent by great powers to lead the Dragandr to greatness, they named their race the Dragandr'Adain (People of Drahgandos). Drahgandos was then made God-King, and a time of peace ensued. Unfortunantly, it was not to last. Second Annual: The Fell King and the War of the Hearts It is unknown what truly happened to Apathos'Mador during his exile. All that is known is that during that time he came upon the Chaosheart. Corrupted by the potent evil within, he manufactured the gagates stone into a sword, and using its fell power, created half-life warriors to serve him, called the Ill-Formed by the Dragandr that later saw these grotesque beings. The 14 most powerful of them became the Deathlords, evil heralds of their king. After his dark army had been created, Apathos, now calling himself the Fell King, waged war on the Dragandr. They fought back courageously, and the very wildlife helped in their defense, as they hated the unnatural monsters the Fell King had created. However; little by little the Dragandr defense began to weaken, and soon it became apparent that unless there was a miracle, the Dragandr would fall. Drahgandos, upon realizing this, began working feverently to find something that could counter the evil artifact that Apathos wielded. Finally, he came upon a vague legend about a stone of light that could weather all shadows. Placing hope upon it, he ordered a defensive front to be held until he returned. After a grueling journey, he finally found the place where the stone of light was said to be kept. However; a wolf-like being guarded it. Passing the guardian's tests, he aquired the stone, which was called the Saintheart. Placing it within his gaunlet, he rushed back to the beseiged Dragandr. Returning quickly to find the defensive front he had ordered almost overwhelmed, he used the power of the Saintheart to obliterate the seige. After helping the Dragandr heal, he launched a massive counter-attack on the Fell King's base of Thanas'Hel mountain: an all or nothing gamble. At the peak the battle, Apathos retreated to the peak of Thanas'Hel, where he could use the full extent of his power. However; Drahgandos followed him, and a massive duel between the two began. The sheer power of the combatants blew the top off the mountain. As a Dragandr warrior recorded: "It was simply...great. And even then. No true words could describe the amount of strength the two wielded. We couldn't even see him (Drahgandos) up there. All we could see was two large auras of light and darkness, as if Life and Death were vying for supremecy..." After a massive battle, Drahgandos was finally able to land a extremely powerful and mortal blow to Apathos. Cracking half the mountain in the process, Apathos fell to his death. However; his sword, and the evil Chaosheart held with it, had disappeared. Sadly, Drahgandos was not done with Apathos' evil after the massive battle. Though all of the Ill-Formed had perished with their lord, as his fell power was the only thing that kept them alive, the Deathlords still lived, and were a major threat to the Dragandr. One by one, Drahgandos found and slayed each Deathlord. For a time, the most powerful of them, an insectoid warrior named Grahyo, evaded Drahgandos. However; Drahgandos then had a dream to save a small family from death, for their descendants would eventually lead to a Dragandr hero being born. Reaching the home just in time, he defended them from Grahyo. Horribly, though he killed the last Dathlord, Drahgandos himself was slain as well. All mourned his death, and the family he saved swore in the most ancient bindings and promises to be forever loyal to the Dragandr. Drahgandos' sacrifice was not in vain though, for the descendants of the family would eventually lead to a hero, even though it went through darkness for a long time. That hero: Gaedheal. Third Annual: The Karn Council and the First Dragandr Civil War After Drahgandos' death, the Dragandr were unsure of how to lead themselves. Fortunantly; one wise Elda Dragandr named Karn'Meitiru suggested a elected council, to which they could make decisions. Seeing this as a wise idea, the Dragandr agreed to the formation of the Karn Council, named after it's founder and first leader. For a long time, for almost 100 years or so, the council worked. It made brilliant decisions and choices in it's time, and was universally praised by the Dragandr. Karn was considered a governmental genius, and his colleagues innovative and caring. Sadly, the patterns of history would begin to repeat themselves. During an expedition to find an alternate and cleaner power source to the crude oil they used, Karn and the Council came across a certain stone of dark power within an twisted metal shell. Testing it out on experimental cables, they found that that one stone could potentially power not only the whole capital city of Avillion, but the whole nation as well. Soon, most of the nation was powered by the energy, which was called Nox'Uru (Night Energy) by the Dragandr. However; the evil nature of the stone (which if you haven't guessed by now was the Chaosheart within the remains of Apathos' sword) started corrupting the populace, and even the Council members. Only some of the Council members had the willpower to refuse it, and Karn had both the willpower and the Gaunlet of Drahgandos, which still held the Saintheart. Eventually; the populace, influenced by the evil, started to clamour that Karn get rid of the Gaunlet, for its power could corrupt him and the Council. When Karn refused, a renegade Council member named Nyxeibus'Miyr lead a uprising, and took out the power of Karn and the Council. Only Karn, the only other member of the Council, Heril'Krota, to not be corrupted, and those Dragandr who refused to use Nox'Uru power were kicked out of the nation. Nyxeibus, who now lead the government, was named "Creator", as he based the government on the concept of "Creation" which was really only creation of weapons and horrible institutions in which torture and pain were commonplace. For ten long years, Karn and his followers lived in exile, planning to save the Dragandr from their perverted fate. They scouted, they gathered Dragandr that were able to pull themselves away from the Chaosheart's grasp, and quietly began to organize themselves to start a new revolution, starting with one massive event. Ten years later, Heril'Krota and a group of other exiled Dragandr were able to infiltrate the Power Plant, the massive factory where all the Nox'Uru came from. Sacrificing their lives, the group ignited a massive amount of ghutlogar crystals, which destroyed most of the plant and disconnected the nation from Nox'Uru. Soon afterwords, thousands of Dragandr, realizing all of the sins they caused, joined Karn's side to stop Nyxeibus and his followers. And thus, the First Dragandr Civil War began, lasting twenty long years. After many a battle and much death on both sides, Karn and his army finally reached the capital. There the final battle of the war, and the bloodiest, began. Karn himself battled his way to the former Council chambers, which had become Nyxeibus' personal chambers. There he and Nyxeibus, who had evolved into a Elda Dragandr himself, battled. However; it was cut prematurely short when Nyxeibus' rogue energy blast sent the building into another, resulting in a massive explosion that leveled a quarter of the city. Both Karn and Nyxeibus died in the explosion, and with the tyrant's death the Civil War ended. Fourth Annual: The Two Consuls and the Second Dragandr Civil War After the Civil War, the Dragandr started to rebuild their heavily damaged nation. So shocked and hurt the Dragandr were after the terrible events of the war, they didnt even try to start a new government at first. Soon two leaders, Ghring'Hayorl and Kaos'Armaggen, rose in popularity to the public, and with their help the nation was rebuilt. Thankfull, the public declared that they should rule. Hoping to have as much success as the Karn Council before the arrival of the Chaosheart, they decided to jointly rule the nation, as two Consuls. Their first order was to hide the Chaosheart deep inside the bowels of a heavily guarded island, so that it's corrupting influence could not effect them. For a while, the government worked. Though the two did have conflicting ideas, they were usually able to resolve it peacefully. Only once did it almost come to war, but fortunantly; a intermediate was sent between them and the peace was kept. It was right after that when Kaos became very sick with an unknown disease. Unsure of how to heal him, medical experts advised he hibernate, which might lead to the sickness being diffused out. Kaos, having no better option, agreed, and for almost a century slept. When he woke up, Kaos found the world had forgotten about him. Though they celebrated at his awakening and good health, he could see that people were unsure of who he was. Worse, Ghring had molded the nation without even considering Kaos' feelings about his choices. Soon; dark thoughts began to invade Kaos' mind. The year of his awakening was filled with conflict. Kaos argued almost anything Ghring tried to pass, even when it was in Kaos' favor. Eventually; at the end of the year Kaos quit as a Consul and went into seclusion. He was replaced by Jurin'Laghi, and for a while the world forgot Kaos. They would not make that mistake again. Kaos' anger soon turned to hatred during his time of seclusion. Eventually; that hatred turned to a maddening rage that gnawed at Kaos' very soul. In his madness, Kaos believed that the Dragandr's ideals were wrong. He started to believe that destruction was the only path to knowledge, and eventual peace. So, he schemed and schemed. The world awoke to the sound of Kaos starting to realize his plans. Being a powerful Elda Dragandr by now, he was able to attack Orent'Yus Isle, where the Chaosheart was held. Once he had aquired it, he surgically implanted it into his chest, increasing his power by tenfold. Then, he began corrupting other Dragandr into serving his cause, eventually almost half of the race join his side. Those who were with Kaos were called Llyss'Adain by their brethren, "People of the Darkness". The 5 strongest Llyss'Adain were called the Shadowkings, for their power was equal to kings. For almost 50 years, Kaos waged the Second Dragandr Civil War. Once again, the nation was blasted apart piece by piece. In one particular battle, a whole mountian range was blasted apart by Kaos' full powered attack. It seemed that Kaos could not be stopped. That is, untill a Harbringer ship arrived on the planet. The ship kidnapped both Kaos and his most powerful Shadowking, Roxas, and left without any signal or word. With that, the war was brought to an abrupt end. Fifth Annual: Space and the Llyss'Adain Conflict After the abduction of Kaos and Roxas, the forces of Kaos broke apart almost over-night. Within a week, the armies had been routed and the remaining Shadowkings had fled. After that, anarchy ruled. No one was sure of how to rule, now that a king, a council, and even consuls had failed. During that year, chaos ruled throught out the nation. Numerous crimes were committed, and no one was safe. At least until the Cathundi arrived. The Dragandr, never having met a space-faring nation before, threw great honor upon them. With the help of the Cuthandi; not only did the Dragandr manage to create their current government, but even reach space. They also helped restabilize the nation, capture most of the Shadowkings (except for one which was curiously teleported to a distant planet), and helped the Dragandr develop advanced technology. Soon the Cuthandi, having to depart, said their farewells and left. After colonizing several planets, they came across a grey, dark planet which they christened Aiurthras. Once scouting it, they realized that it was a perfect place to place the Llyss'Adain, Dragandr that had joined Kaos and begged for forgivness. Sparing them from death, they instead banished them here. However; many of the Llyss'Adain, mostly those who truly wanted Kaos' goal rather than those who joined out of fear, raged at the horrible planet they had been partitioned to. Riots and demostrations rocked the planet at it's Dragandr enforcers. Then, the riots and revolts became a revolution. At first, it was well controlled. The Dragandr barely had any casualties, and many Llyss'Adain who were grateful for being spared from death became spies. Then, Kaos returned. More powerful than ever before, Kaos revealed his new half-Harbringer status by destrying the Dragandr's massive outpost by himself. Proclaiming himself the king of the Llyss'Adain, he started a terrible war known as the Llyss'Adain Conflict. Though it only lasted for a year, it proved to be the most destructive. Many cities and colonies were destroyed by Kaos alnoe, not to mention many more damaged by the Llyss'Adain armies. Then, while the Llyss'Adain lead an assault on Ainulin, Kaos managed to launch a massive blast into the planet's core. With that, the planet would explode within three days. Satisfied, Kaos and the armies left. Fortunantly, many Dragandr cities on the planet had been equipped to travel to space and to another planet should a planet-wide cataclysm such as the present one would occur, and left immeadiatly. However; it wouldnt be a stretch to consider the Llyss'Adain would attack the vulnerable cities. Preparing for the worst, they set off towards Taerrus. Meanwhile, on Aiurthras, Roxas had arrived, and seeing how horrified many of the Llyss'Adain were at Kaos' tyranny, he personally destroyed the Llyss'Adain still loyal to Kaos. Then, he fought Kaos himself. Though he wasn't able to destroy Kaos, he sent him running. Once he was sure Kaos wouldn't come near Aiurthras, he left for a distant planet. Kaos made his way to the city fleet, where he started attacking the city of Brineus. The Elda Dragandr tasked to defend it, Dalo'Naban, intercepted Kaos and began a massive battle. Eventually he, Kaos, and the city crashed on the dead planet Surtyr. Once on solid groud, Dalo precceded to miracuously defeat Kaos. Why he was able to defeat him is still unknown, but part of it is due to Kaos' recent fight with Roxas. In any case, Dalo was able to trap Kaos within an energy absorption force field. Once Kaos was trapped, he was placed in the empty core of the planet. Dalo and the citizens of Brineus decided to stay there and become the guardians of Kaos. Once that last threat was gone, the Dragandr fleet eventually made it's way to Taerrus, where it has reestablished it's cities. Now the Dragandr seek for a better future, with the help of both their king Tek'Typhos, and Gaedheal, the hero of Oulobann. Category:History Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26